Biostatistics is a critical discipline in modern HIV research. The Lifespan/Tufts/Brown CFAR Biostatistics Core seeks to provide ongoing statistical and epidemiological support to HIV researchers at Tufts, Brown and our international collaborating institutions, as well as to develop and strengthen quantitative skills among junior HIV researchers. To accomplish this. Core faculty and staff consult and collaborate effectively on a variety of HIV-related projects. The core has particular strengths in statistical and epidemiologic methods for observational data, analysis of high-throughput data, design and analysis of intervention studies, methods for neuroimaging data, forecasting and modeling of HIV, analysis of outcomes and adherence data, and methods for analysis of nutrition/metabolic data. The specific aims of Core G are to: 1) Provide wide-ranging consultation and collaboration in both biostatistics and epidemiology for CFAR scientists; 2) Develop, apply and disseminate new and innovative statistical methods related to HIV; 3) Initiate cross-CFAR and other cross-program collaborations both nationally and internationally; 4) Identify, provide and participate in training and mentoring opportunities for graduate students and postdocs in biostatistics and related fields; 5) Further develop and maintain Immunology Center Database at the Miriam Hospital; and 6) Continue to implement an administrative structure that ascertains needs of users, identifies new users, appropriately prioritizes use of core resources, contributes to national and local HIV research agenda, and fully participates in executive-level decision making for the local CFAR. The Biostatistics Core places a high premium on the development and usage of innovative and advanced statistical methods to address increasingly complex research questions and data structures in HIV. Additionally, the Core focuses on the development of new software or statistical methods for translational research.